Quite Unusual
by BloodyRose1979
Summary: The case is now at a standstill due to the 13-day rule. It is during that time that L receives a call from his parents. The task force quickly learns that they are quite the unusual pair. Non-slash, no gender bend. Continued in "Quite an Unusual Family" fanfic.
**Author Note: I had received a request from a reader a long time ago. The request was to write a story in which L was Sherlock's child...daughter specifically. However, I wanted to get a feel for Sherlock and John's characters first before I really thought of writing such a story and even then I don't think I'll change L's gender. At this point this will be the closest I'll get to that story request.**

 **This story takes place right before L is killed and right after the team learns about the thirteen day rule.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba while Sherlock and its characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss and Steven Mofatt**

Quite Unusual

The investigation had reached a dead end with the emergence of the thirteen-day rule…at least that's what the former police officers thought. L on the other hand doubted the legitimacy of the rule and was planning to test it. He knew the others would be opposed to such a test so he wasn't going to tell them about it until preparations were complete. L felt that he might not live to see the test through though. L's thoughts were interrupted when Watari's symbol appeared on the big screen.

"L." Watari called out, drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it, Watari?" L asked, while dropping numerous sugar cubes into his teacup.

"There's a call for you."

"Oh…who is it?

"It's…" The long pause unsettled L. "You're parents." Watari finally finished. L paled while Light's head shot up with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why would they…?" L trailed off as he nibbled on his thumb. He eventually sighed. "Put them through." There was a brief sound of static as Watari connected the call.

"L." A deep baritone voice greeted, dashing Light's hopes of hearing L's real name.

"Father." L responded. L's father groaned.

"What did I tell you about addressing me so sentimentally?"

"That's not how you should address your son after so long." Another man's voice suddenly joined in, scolding the first man.

"Ugh…sentiment." L chuckled as his father released another groan.

"Hello Dad." L greeted the second man, surprising the eavesdropping task force members.

"Hello L." The man responded warmly. "How have you been?"

"Fine. How are you? Is Father still dragging you around solving cases?" L asked, smiling softly.

"Of course he is." There was obvious fondness in that response.

"Ugh! Enough!" L's father interjected, sounding annoyed. "Are you still working the Kira case? The identity of the culprit is so dreadfully obvious." L's lips quirked up at that, as if he were holding back a laugh.

"So it was you that had accessed my notes on the case. No doubt you had Uncle get them for you." An impatient huff urged L to answer. "Finding evidence satisfactory enough for the police is proving to be…difficult."

His father scoffed.

"Only because the police aren't competent enough to see the obvious."

"What was that?" Aizawa questioned angrily, offended.

"Oh, they're there with you." There was a long pause. "You've shown yourself to them." The man's voice deepened with obvious disapproval.

"Unfortunately, they were unwilling to trust me otherwise." L explained only to get another scoff.

"You could have solved this case without them unless…the suspect is there, isn't he? You've shown yourself to get close to him." L glanced Light's way before responding.

"Yes."

"I'm sure you've guaranteed that you'd be together 24/7. Knowing you…a pair of handcuffs." His father continued.

"Yes."

"Wait! Are you saying you handcuffed yourself to a murderer?" L's dad spoke up, worried.

"I assure you that I have it under control. He can't kill me with his usual method." L attempted to reassure the man.

"That doesn't mean he won't strangle you with that chain if he gets desperate enough."

"It'd be foolish of him to do so."

"L." The man's scolding voice had turned into a worried mutter.

"I'll be fine…and if something were to happen to me it'd be perfect evidence to convict him."

"Don't you **dare** sacrifice yourself for this! You make it out of this alive! You hear me!" L sat up straighter at the stern, commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" He replied instinctively, fear showing on his face. The task force was shocked to see L of all people being given an order and to see him actually listening to it.

"Good." The man's voice was still stern but the intensity had lessened.

"We are no longer handcuffed together anyway."

"Something changed that…some new 'evidence.'" L's father suddenly said, voice slower and deeper than before.

"Indeed." L responded, content to just let his father speak his own conclusions.

"No doubt set up by the suspect."

"Now wait a minute!" Mr. Yagami suddenly stood up, shouting at the screen. "Are you saying that my son planted evidence to make himself seem innocent?"

"Naturally, someone intelligent as him would do such a thing."

"Now see here! My son is not a murderer!"

"And my son is not an idiot!" L's father yelled back, losing his nonchalant tone. The room fell into a tense silence.

"Mr. Yagami." L's father continued, sounding calm once more. "Don't let sentiment cloud your judgment. Just because he is your beloved son does not mean he is incapable of murder."

"He wouldn't-"

"How well do you really know your son? How long has it been since you've really talked with him?" L's dad asked, halting Mr. Yagami's protests. "People change over time."

"Then how do you know L is the same as you remember him?" Aizawa suddenly asked. "You said earlier that you hadn't spoken in a long time."

"L knows that if he were to change sides, he'd have us to deal with. He wouldn't be able to outwit me." The father sounded dangerously certain of that.

"Maybe one day when you've turned senile." L said, trying to lighten the tense mood. His father chuckled softly.

"Don't be ridiculous." Both sides of the call fell silent for a while until L's father spoke once more.

"Light Yagami." Light looked at the screen, a little unsettled by the dark tone. "I know you're there. You've been awfully quiet."

"I didn't want to interrupt." Light responded after a minute, initially unsure how to respond.

"Oh really?" Light scowled; he could practically hear the man's smirk. "I know you plan to kill L, but let me tell you that you'll have to deal with me then." There was smugness in the man's tone that didn't accurately mask the dark threat in his words.

"I'm not Kira."

"Go on, keep saying that. My son and I know better." Light scowled and said nothing further, not that it mattered since the man turned his attention back on L.

"We'll talk again soon L…when you're alone." The man's farewell was just as cold as his greeting but that didn't stop L from smiling.

"Of course Father."

"Take care, son." His dad said just as warmly as before.

"Goodbye Dad." The static returned for a second as the call cut.

"Your parents are gay?" Matsuda bluntly asked once the call ended, as if he could no longer hold in the question. He blushed right after and apologized.

"It's true that I was raised by two men. However, they are not romantically involved…despite what many others tend to think." L said the last part with an amused grin, as if it were an inside joke. He smirked though when he saw the fury in Light's eyes that the young man was failing to conceal. He returned to his preparations, no longer feeling his impending doom.

In London, two men turned off the laptop they were using to communicate with their son.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright, Sherlock?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Of course, John." Sherlock smirked. "Now that Light Yagami knows there's another person who knows the truth, he can't afford to kill L until he takes care of me."

"It's not like you'll be hard to find out about. You're famous here."

"That may be so…but then again there's always Mycroft and those boys at Wammy's house." The smirk grew. "In any case, Light Yagami's fate is sealed."

 **Author Note: I'll leave how the rest of the Death Note story goes from there to your imagination.**

 **In case any of you were wondering, L's notes that Sherlock looked at were as vague as possible as L suspected his father was going to look at them and he knew his father would have like to solve it himself. Those notes also didn't mention that he was actually working with the task force in person.**

 **Sherlock and John are probably in their 40s and 50s or something in this story.**

 **Side note: I actually ship Johnlock but I decided to keep how it is in the show for this.**

 **Update: I have now started the story mentioned in the author note at the beginning of fanfic. It is called Quite an Unusual Family. If you liked this, maybe check it out.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
